Welcome Back Dobe
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Naruto is back home and just wants to be with Sasuke his little Raven, but he has to deal with his ex girlfriend and her being pregnant, and her annoying cousin. Will Naruto be able to be with Sasuke or have to still deal with his ex and her damn cousin?


Sasuke sighed. What the hell was up with his friends? We're in 3rd period Orochimaru Science class and they all are fucking having sex right now! Sasuke was about to scream! Neji stop kissing Gaara and turn to an annoyed Sasuke. Neji just smirk, while Gaara rolled his eyes. Gaara smiled at Sasuke who was ready to jump out the window.

"Sasuke you need to relax. Orochimaru willn't don't do anything while we in class." Gaara said trying to relax his bestfriend.

You see Orochimaru wanted Sasuke in a way that scared Sasuke to the point he almost ask his brother Itachi boyfriend to hunt him down and kill him. Almost. Sasuke really wanted to get to his 3rd period class and go.

Then the class door open to show the principle Tsunade with a blond hair blue eyes tall students. Sasuke eyes were wide. 'Naruto! I can't believe! He grew a lot. He look... like a Hawaii God. Shit!' Sasuke thought as he caught Naruto staring at him. Naruto smiled at a shock Sasuke.

Tsunade saw both the boys looking at eachother and smile. 'Still best friends after all these years.' Tsunade thought.

"Okay you annoying bastards. I would like you all to meet my grandson Naruto Uzumazi of the Uzumazi Company. Naruto will be here for the rest of this school year until you all and Naruto gradation from here and I scream thank you Hokage for this! Naruto sorry to tell you this now, but the house willn't be ready until next month, so you will stay with a student I have in mind." Tsunade said glaring at all her students.

Al the girls were ready. They wanted Naruto to live with them for a month. They wanted to have him in everyway possible. Sakura look at Hinata who was with Tenten her girlfriend of 5 years. Sakura could never understand what Tenten saw in Hinata when she was a shy slut. Sakura was the school hoe. She had her way with almost everyone. She didn't have her way with all the bi couples and Sasuke Uchiha who didn't care to talk to anyone, but those slut ass bi couples.

Ino Sakura bestfriend just rolled her eyes at how Sakura was staring at Naruto. 'Like hell she get him! She some much of a slut. Once he finds out he'll go for a classy girl like me.' Ino thought as Tsunade finally told them who Naruto would be staying with.

"The person that my little angel will be staying with," Tsunade said before Naruto stop her.

"One I'm not an angel old I choose who I want and I choose already." Naruto said with a serious tone only his father ever gave Tsunade. Naruto eyes fell back to Sasuke who was looking down doing his 4th period homework.

"Okay Brat, who is it then?" Tsunade ask already knowing who it was.

Naruto walk over to Sasuke who was still looking down and lift his head up.

"Teme. Long time no see." Naruto said as he say down next to Sasuke and pulled him close.

Sasuke blush. "Nice to see you again Dobe." Sasuke said get a laugh from Naruto.

Tsunade smiled. 'Knew it. Lets hope he can keep his hands off him until lunch.' Tsunade thought as she told the senior class. "I will let you morons out to get lunch. You have a hour lunch so don't kill eachother or someone else. And thank my little angel for this." Tsunade said as she left.

Orochimaru hissed to get the class to look at him. The class look up saw that Orochimaru was annoyed.

"We have 10 minutes left of class, so do your homework," Orochimaru said to the class. H e then turn to Sasuke and Naruto who were still hug up. "Naruto if you need any help I know Sasuke wouldn't mind helping you." Orochimaru said with a hiss as he walk away.

Sasuke tense up. 'Orochimaru mad that Naruto is here now. Naruto can handle Orochimaru I know that for a fact.' Sasuke thought as Naruto lift his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"He is a creep. I'm going to get the hag to fire him cause he shouldn't be hitting on a student, and not someone that belong to me." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke smile and grab Naruto hand. "Dobe. I miss you... a lot Don't leave again. Okay?" Sasuke said to a smiling Naruto.

"Hum, miss you to Teme. What do you have next?" Naruto ask putting the easy science homework up.

"AP U.S History with Iruka and Kakashi. You?" Sasuke ask hoping they would have the same schedule.

"Same. Here look at my Schedule. I need to find my phone." Naruto said as he gave his schedule to Sasuke. Sasuke eyes were wide again. Naruto had his schedule! Tsunade did this so now they would never be without eachother. Sasuke turn to Naruto who had his eyebrows raised at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto ask.

"Tsunade gave you my schedule. She really is evil." Sasuke said to a laughing Naruto.

The bell ring telling the students that 3rd period was over. Naruto got up and grab his book bag. Sasuke was behind him. Naruto grab Sasuke hand and they both walk to their next class. Gaara and Neji walk with them. Sasuke was nervous. Gaara was his bestfriend and was overprotected and Neji he was his cousin who would kill anyone if they hurt Sasuke.

"Guys this is Naruto. Naruto this is Gaara my bestfriend and Neji my cousin." Sasuke said.

Gaara glared at Naruto who glared back. Neji waited until Gaara was done. Naruto phone rang and Naruto had to stop glaring at Gaara to answer the phone.

"Yeah. Oh... Hey Karin. No, now stop calling me." Naruto said as he hang up the phone. Sasuke was curious to know who his Dobe was just talking to.

Naruto phone rang again. Naruto was now really annoyed. "Hello, Oh... Hey dad. Yeah hag got me stay with the Uchiha house. Dad why are you that hag so damn negative? I wasn't planing on doing that. Not anymore old man. Yeah, Yeah I know to not hurt Itachi. Yeah tell mom love her and get well soon. Bye old man." Naruto said hanging up oh his father.

"Why would you want to hurt Nii-sama? You can't be mad at him for what he did to us last time you were here?" Sasuke ask as the 4 students enter Iruka and Kakashi class to see going it like teenagers.

Naruto cough to get his two teacher to look at them. Iruka and Kakashi stop and look up to see their 4 students.

Iruka and Kakashi only had 4 students because this class was way more advance then any other class at Konohagakure High School.

"Naruto you're back!" Iruka said as he hug his nephew. Kakashi smiled to see his husband happy to see Naruto happy.

"So, Sunshine how long are you staying here?" Kakashi ask using his and Iruka nickname for Naruto.

"Don't call me that pervert. And I'm staying all year, then going to Suna University." Naruto said to his pervert uncle. Sasuke was smirking now.

'Super! Me and Naruto are both going to the same school! I already have my letter. Does he?' Sasuke thought.

"Oh really sunshine?" Kakashi ask still using that nickname.

"Pervert! I already have my letter. How about you stop groping Iruka-sepai and start class!" Naruto said giving Kakashi that serous look and tone. Kakashi just smirk and slap Iruka on the ass making all 4 of their students shake their heads.

Iruka hit Kakashi and started teaching his students.

* * *

~Lunch Time~

During 4th period Iruka-sepai let Gaara and Neji get to know Naruto to see he was a sweet, loud, bright personality kid.

The four was walking down the hall way when Naruto bumb into Sakura.

"Sorry about that... Sakura, hey." Naruto said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Sasuke was confused as to how they both knew eachother.

Sakura smirk and then frowned when she saw Sasuke holding hands with Naruto. 'Karin willn't be happy when she finds out that Naruto now has a boyfriend. Not when she pregnant with his child.' Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto, you should call Karin. She needs to talk to you. And I wish that you would have got to stay at my house." Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto eyes narrowed.

"And tell your cousin to fuck off. She knows what happen that night and so do I and that simple as that."Naruto said as he walk away from Sakura. Sasuke said bye to Gaara and Neji and caught up with Naruto who was at his Jeep. Sasuke look at Naruto and sigh.

"So what did you get yourself into now Dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his chest. Sasuke moan as Naruto comb out his hair with his fingers.

"I made a big mistake. One of Mom bestfriends daughter was interested in me, so after having to leave my best friend and lover I gave in to her many, many invitations. And it went down from there." Naruto said to Sasuke who was happy that Naruto loved him back then.

"Come on I'm hungry. Lets go get your favorite." Naruto said as he un-lock his car and opening his door and Sasuke too. Sasuke got in and Naruto started it up.

"So we're getting Chinese food because you want Ramen?" Sasuke said knowing what his Dobe was thinking. Naruto blush at the fact the Sasuke knew what Naruto was up to.

"Yeah I am. Come on I'll tell you the rest of the story." Naruto said as he stop and park his car.

* * *

~In the Restaurant~

"So, start from the beginning?" Sasuke said eating a piece of orange chicken and Loi Mei and strawberry and watermelon smoothie him and Naruto were sharing.

Naruto stop eating his Ramen and shrimp fried rice to look up at Sasuke who had his head was tinted to his right. Naruto moved over and kiss Sasuke neck earning a low moan from his Raven. He then move up to Sasuke lips kissing him soft at first then deepen it earning many, many moan from his Raven. Naruto pulled away to see a blushing, flushed Sasuke.

"Hum, Oh yeah. So Karin is her name. She was in love with me after our first date." Naruto said.

"Crazy. She has to be crazy. What were you thinking Naru?" Sasuke ask eating some of his Loi Mei.

"She like me and I was trying to be nice Sasu. She wasn't the ugliest I ever saw so I ended up hooking up with her about four times. She told the school that we were dating which I told everyone it was a lie, but it got to my mom and she wanted nothing more then for me to date Karin that I did for 2 months. We really didn't have sex. If I wanted sex I wouldn't go to her un-less I had to and I only did it once. One night, it was prom and so I had to take her there. She was so happy, I hated prom cause I wasn't with the person I wanted to be with. I left to get something strong to drink," Naruto said.

"Cause it was going to be one long night with her." Sasuke said finishing Naruto sentence and Loi Mei.

"Yeah I went to see my my uncle Jiraiya who gave me the strongest shit ever. When I wen to pick her ass up, I learn that she left with one of my boys, so I went to her house, one cause I was drunk and two to make sure she made it home. She was there, but with my boy going at it. I walk in and it. She tried to say he force himself on her, but for that fact that she was riding him, who would believe her. I left and went to see my uncle Jiraiya. When I told him what happen he said I should leave with him for a summer break. When we came back her ass was 2 months pregnant and I was the dad. I told her she need to go take to my boy about being a daddy cause I wasn't her baby daddy. Now she 6 months pregnant and when winter break hits I have back to Suna and get a DNA Test for her child." Naruto said done with his Ramen and fried rice.

Sasuke blink at what Naruto just told him. "Naruto she just using you know right? And that I love you." Sasuke said as he grab the smoothie they were sharing and walking behind Naruto as they got to his car.

"I know for both. I love you too." Naruto said as he kiss Sasuke. Sasuke arms wrap around Naruto neck as Naruto wrap his arms around Sasuke waist. Sasuke moan into the heated kiss. Naruto pulled away and sigh.

"We have to get to school before the old hag catch us." Naruto said.

"Okay. Naruto?, Do you want me to come with you for the DNA Test?" Sasuke ask trying to support his boyfriend.

"If you want to babe." Naruto said as they got in the car riding back to school with 15 minutes left. Naruto grab Sasuke and push him up against his car and kiss down his neck. Sasuke head fell back as Naruto attack his neck. Sasuke started moaning as Naruto went lower. Naruto went up to Sasuke lips and kiss him hard. Sasuke moans were now with Naruto moans. Naruto pulled away when they both heard Naruto names being called. Naruto look up to see his mom, dad, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Karin.

'Karin was large for only 5 months.' Sasuke thought as he grab onto Naruto arm to stop him from hurting the pregnant girl.

"Naruto I think Karin has something important to tell you. Karin tell him now." Orochimaru said to Karin.

"Fine daddy. Naruto you're not my baby father, but we should get back together." Karin said batting her eyes lashings. Naruto couldn't even get an answer out before Sasuke answer for him.

"Karin, yeah it's nice to met you. You and Naruto willn't be getting back together for this fact alone. I am Naruto boyfriend and you are his ex. And the only reason you want to be with Naruto is so your creep of a father Orochimaru can try and rape me... again." Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto arm as Naruto punch Orochimaru in the face. His dad and Tsunade had to hold Naruto back from beating Orochimaru into the ground.

Karin look up at Sasuke who was smirking. "You bastard! Naruto is mine!" Karin said as a 5 month pregnant girl came running at Sasuke pushing him down to the ground and kicking him in his side.

Naruto mom grab Karin and was able to hold her until Naruto calm down and walk over to Sasuke.

Tsunade sigh. "Seen it's only 4 of you brats in the Advance A.P. Classes then you 4 can leave earlier. Go get Neji and Gaara and go." Tsunade said as she help Orochimaru up ready to call the police and fire his ass. Karin had left and was with Sakura who was piss off at Sasuke.

"You are a bastard to leave Karin for that Man-Hoe!" Sakura yelled at Naruto as she was holding her Karin. Gaara slap Sakura and sigh.

"You shouldn't call Sasuke a Man-Hoe. You just a hoe! You sleep with almost everyone at school!" Gaara yelled as Neji holded him back.

"Shut the fuck up! Karin you don't need Naruto and his money. Let him have that slut Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said as she and her cousin Karin left.

"Naruto." Naruto turn around to see his dad and mom, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Yes old man and mommy." Naruto said answering his parents, but still annoying them.

"Brat shut the hell up! Listen we going back to Suna. We'll be back in one month. Don't do anything stupid brat." Minato said as he wife kiss Naruto on his forehead and walk after her blond idiot husband.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara just blink once, twice and hope in their cars and left school. When Naruto and Sasuke got to the Uchiha House they were surprised to see Sasuke parents.

"Naruto nice to see you again and Sasuke me and your father are about to leave for lunch. Itachi is in his room with Kisame. They both are asleep, so don't wake them up." Ms. Uchiha said as her husband smirk at Naruto and his son and lead his wife out their house to his car for their lunch.

"Weird." Both Naruto and Sasuke said. Both laugh and went to Sasuke room to have some fun.

* * *

Naruto One-shot! Review!


End file.
